Tommy is a fish?
by htsol
Summary: After Mother's day all the Rugrats listens as Tommy explains how when he was a baby-baby he was in a fish tank, confusing Dil into thinking that Tommy is a fish and Dil knows that fish need to be in water so he'll help his brother be the best fish he can be. Also integrating Tommy's fear of water from the All Grown Up series.


It was mother's day again, all the kids were gathered in Tommy's backyard, Tommy now had a bit of purple hair, Dil was now able to walk and talk like a big baby .Tommy was now 2 and a half years old, barely able to speak to grownups, Dil was barely reaching a year old, when everyone was telling their stories about how they met their mother, everyone had had their turn except Tommy, this time Kimi and Dil being able to tell their story and listen to everyone's tale, Dil was hearing Tommy's story for the first time about how Tommy was in a fish tank.

This caused Dil to be surprised he was a baby-baby not too long ago and he never remembered being in a fish tank and then he remembered that Phil had a pet fish which died because he took the fish out of the water, he was surprised especially because Tommy wasn't in water right now. He put the thought in the back of his head so they could all play together he could always ask Tommy later. The day went on and Tommy was having fun with all his friends, they had cake with all their families together and the day went by everyone was so happy, it was night time now and all the adults started to leave, only Dil and Tommy remaining in the playpen.

Stu was busy cleaning up most of the aftermath from the party that Didi came up to her boys that were covered in ice cream, mud and cake, she knew they needed a bath. So as she came close to the playpen, Stu said, "What are you doing Deed you remember that I told you that I would take care of the kids today."

"Oh I know but they need a bath just look at them." She said pointing to the kids.

"Don't worry why don't you go upstairs and just unwind while I finish up here and give the kids a bath." Proposed Stu.

"Are you sure?" Asked Didi.

"Yes now go on." Said Stu.

As Stu continued picking up all the leftovers and placing them in the fridge, Tommy and Dil were having a conversation.

"Tommy when you was a baby-baby you were in a fishy tank?" asked Dil.

"Yeah Dilly I was little and mommy would come hold my hand." Explained Tommy.

"But you're nots a fishy why were yous there?" Asked Dil still confused.

"Cuz uh I don't knows but I couldn't breaths well Dilly is all I remember." Answered Tommy a bit unsure himself.

Dil gasped then suddenly they were both picked up by their dad.

"Come on boys let's get you into the bath" said Stu as he began walking up the stairs.

Tommy and Dil were tiered but Tommy always liked taking baths Dil on the other hand still hated it so once they got into the bathroom Stu closed the door and let them down on the ground, he began undressing Tommy and placed him in the bathtub while Dil was running around not wanting to take his bath but Stu finally grabbed him and began to undress him. Stu lifted Dil up to place him in the bathtub when he noticed that his brother really liked the water, Tommy was busy playing with his toy boat and rubber ducky to put any attention to Dil seeing as he always runs around trying to avoid a bath, except in Dils mind he began to rethink things, he thought maybe Tommy actually is a fishy because why else would he like taking baths he would need to ask him more about why he liked baths, because if he was a fish he would need to go live with other fish.

After the bath Stu dried them, then dressed them in their pajamas, they both had purple onzies, he picked up Dil and grabbed Tommy by the hand and walked them down the hall so they could say goodnight to Didi who hugged them both and gave them a kiss goodnight, Tommy actually being able to say "nig", almost pronouncing night correctly.

Stu placed Dil in his crib and tucked Tommy into his little bed, kissed them goodnight and turned off the lights before closing the door and leaving to go to bed. That's when Dil sat up and asked Tommy "Tommy why does yous like baths?"

"I don't know Dilly I always liked them since I was a baby-baby, well except this one times I was afraid of going down the drain but I'm not scared of that. Why Dilly, is it cuz you're still afraid of taking baths?" asked Tommy.

"No just asking night-night Tommy" said Dil as he rolled over facing away from Tommy trying to fall asleep. Before he fell asleep he now knew that his brother was a fish and that fishes need to be in water so he would help his brother be the best fish he could be.

The next morning was a Monday and unknown to the kids their grandfather Lou would take them out fishing, Didi came in and gave Dil a fresh diaper, and helped Tommy go to the bathroom, Tommy was still being potty trained as of that day it was still pretty even in the accidents and safe times he went to the bathroom.

She clothed them leaving Dil in a diaper and a purple shirt, with white shoes seeing as they would need shoes, Tommy however was dressed in a green short sleeve shirt with overalls and little sandals, seeing as sandals were similar to being bare foot to Tommy he didn't try and take them off as much when they were somewhere public.

She took them downstairs, carrying Dil and walking Tommy by the hand into the kitchen giving them their breakfast, as soon as they were done eating there was a knock on the door, it was Lou ready to pick the boys up, she welcomed him and told him that she would be right back with a diaper bag with everything they would need, she came back with a bag and explained to Lou that he would have enough diapers for Dil and some bottles ready, and for Tommy two changes of clothes just in case of an accident and a small lunch, apple juice, a sandwich and an apple, and told pop to please take Tommy to the bathroom so he doesn't regress.

Lou said to not worry about it they would be fine, so with Didi's help he placed both children in the car seats and began the car saying they should be back in the afternoon. Didi and Stu waved goodbye as the car rode away.

Tommy was anxious he couldn't wait to go fishing, Dil however was bored he managed to grab a toy car before they were put in the car but was bored now, Tommy however was feeling so anxious he started to want to go to the bathroom , they were almost halfway there when he started yelling "potty potty."

Only Lou had nowhere to go yet, so he said to Tommy "Hold on we are almost there." so he can get to a gas station, as few miles down the road he made it to a gas station quickly parking and grabbing Tommy and Dil seeing as he couldn't leave him there, as soon as they walked into the bathroom, Tommy couldn't hold it anymore having an accident, so he began crying as he peed his overalls, Lou just sighed and said "Don't worry sprout we have a change in the diaper bag don't worry."

They walked back to the car and Lou changed Tommy into his spare clothes, "Ok Tommy we have only one more change of clothes in case of accidents so try to be careful ok." Cautioned Lou.

Tommy just nodded, whipping away the tears from his eyes, Lou placed them back in their seats and continued the drive to the lake, about thirty minutes later they arrived, and Lou found a great spot that he knew fishes always swam by and he could catch them much easily, so he took out everything he needed from the trunk, a large chair, the diaper bag and a fishermen's kit and placed it by the lakes bank, then he went for Tommy and Dil, sitting them down over a blanket and he began to explain how to fish.

After the explanation he sat down and gave the kids their lunch, Tommy had his sandwich and Dil had a bottle, while they were eating Lou fell asleep, leaving his fishing rod stuck in the ground with the line in the water waiting for a bite. Tommy had laid down and began to fall asleep, Dil however didn't want to nap, he wanted to see the water, he walked by the edge and saw the clear water, and to his surprise he saw fishes, but they didn't look like Tommy but he remembered once he went to a pet store when spike was sick and saw different types of fish, so he thought maybe Tommy is a different type of fish, he was on his way to get Tommy so he could see the fish when Lou woke up seeing Tommy asleep and Dil walking around close by, he got up to stretch his legs when the line started to move. He grabbed hold of the rod and began to reel it in, it was a large fish big enough to fit in both his hands.

He removed the hook and showed it to the kids, they were both so excited Tommy saying "fishy fishy" over and over again, he gave the fish to Tommy and said hold on their sprout its slippery, when he remembered he needed the cooler to store the fish in but he forgot it in the car, he was busy searching when the fish started to flop in Tommy's hands spraying Dil with a little bit of water, he thought it was funny, but then the fish slipped away landing on the ground and then flopped away going in the water, Tommy and Dil tried to get it but it was no use the fish was faster, Tommy knelt by the edge trying to grab it when Dil saw the opportunity that Tommy was so close to the water and who better to get the fish then another fish so he pushed Tommy in the water.

Tommy was surprised he was underwater and couldn't breathe so he started to flail his legs and arms around when until he reached the surface, he tried to call for help when suddenly something hit him on the face it was Dil hitting him with his bottle trying to get Tommy to stay in the lake, so he couldn't keep himself went back down again flailing, he tried to breath but he couldn't he began feeling a burning sensation in his nostrils, then Dil went to the diaper bag and went for Tommy's spare clothes thinking _if Tommy is gonna go be a fishy he should takes his clothes with hims_, again Tommy came up only for Dil to throw the clothes in Tommy's face, scaring Tommy again making him go under when suddenly he could see a hand in the water he grabbed on. Lou grabbed him and began to hug him Tommy was soaking wet, Dil however was frustrated Tommy didn't go with the fish, sure he went under the water but he didn't swim with other fishes, maybe Tommy forgot how to be a fish so now it was up to him to teach him how to be a fish so he went to the diaper bag and grabbed another bottle to think what to do next.

Lou was trying to console Tommy, he was shaking in fear, and coughing up water, Tommy had never been so afraid in his life. he just kept crying so Lou set him down and grabbed the blanket trying to dry him, Lou had finished drying him the best he could, when Tommy was having a coughing fit he peed himself, with a yellow stream trickling down his leg, he started crying now somehow even louder, Lou went over to the diaper bag when he saw the spare clothes were gone he looked up to see them washed up in the lake, he got them and knowing perfectly well that they wouldn't be of any use to Tommy, so he just bunched them up and tossed them in the trunk, he packed up everything in the trunk of the car, he put Tommy and Dil in their car seats when he noticed that Dil needed a diaper change, he placed Tommy in his car seat and began to change Dil's diaper. Tommy was sobbing, he was soggy he smelled bad never had he been so sad.

Dil was tiered of Tommy's crying so he went to sleep as soon as they were on the road, Tommy however was so uncomfortable on the drive home he was still wet and cold the blanket was also wet, when about hallway he started squeaking potty, potty his voice weak from all the crying and coughing but Lou was tired and knew they were almost home so he just kept saying hold it in sprout we are almost home, but Tommy couldn't hold it in anymore pooping and peeing himself, again crying he was wet again and now dirty, he wanted his mommy and daddy.

Once they arrived Lou parked the car in the driveway, unbuckled Tommy and Dil, when Didi came outside having heard her little boy cry, she was startled thinking they wouldn't be back for at least another 5 hours. But when she went outside she saw Tommy with a wet spot on his clothes crying while Lou was carrying a sleeping Dil in one arm, when Tommy saw his mom he ran to her grabbing to her legs screaming "Mommy!" with tears in his eyes.

Why are you home so early? Asked Didi.

"Ya see Tommy had an accident" answered Lou.

"I can see that but he looks terrified. Just from not going to the bathroom?" said didi now a bit worried.

"Well let's go inside so I can explain" said Lou.

"Ok" said Didi fully worried now.

…

"He fell in the water!" screamed Didi.

"Yes but only for a little bit I got him out right away, he tripped and fell down, I didn't take my eyes off of him" lied Lou through his teeth knowing Didi would never trust him with her sons.

"Well I guess it was just an accident. Oh my poor baby let's get you cleaned up." Said Didi to Tommy as she got up.

"Well please put down Dil in the playpen so he can rest up." Said Didi to Lou.

"Sure thing." answered Lou.

Didi took Tommy and started undressing him in the bathroom knowing he should take a proper bath, so once Tommy was undressed she grabbed some baby wipes and started cleaning up his back and bottom, then she picked him up and tried to place him into the bathtub until Tommy saw his reflection in the water he started crying, he was scared of the water, so he latched onto Didi's dress with one hand and her hair with another screaming, "No mommy!". Didi understood but he still needed a bath so she somehow managed to pry his hands off of her, she managed to get him in the tub, but he quickly got up trying to run out of the tub when he tripped hitting his face on the hard tub surface, he was dizzy all of a sudden, Didi just tried to get it over with as quickly as possible knowing Tommy was now afraid of the water.

After the bath Tommy would normally play around with his toys in the water but not this time he just kept shouting "Mommy!", over and over trying to climb out of the tub by himself splashing water all around, Didi grabbed a towel and tried to cover Tommy in it and picked him up except Tommy as soon as he felt to floor he ran away to his room as far away from the bathroom as he could, Didi kept trying to yell at Tommy to come back he wouldn't listen he ran to his room dropping the towel and went under the covers of his bed holding his favorite stuffed animal Henry the lion shivering tears rolling down his cheeks.

Didi came in and properly dried Tommy he was a wreck it was unsettling to see her brave child be so different, she dressed Tommy in another set of overalls with a blue shirt and left him barefoot seeing as they were home. Didi knelt down by the bed trying to talk to Tommy, "Don't be scared Tommy I know what happened to you was scary but that won't happen to you again, just remember to be careful when you go in the water ok Tommy." assured Didi. Tommy however just nodded and sniveled.

She went back downstairs to get dinner ready, when she saw Dil was playing with some blocks in the playpen so she went for a bottle and took it to him, Dil was busy thinking about what had happened today while he was drinking his bottle,

Dils POV

Why did Tommy cry I guess its cuz hes been a baby to long he can't remembers how to be a fishy, but I can teach him how to be a fishy, so he can swim around and we can have a fishy tank for Tommy like when he was a baby-baby. Maybe we can have more fishes so Tommy can play around with, that sounds fun. Grandpa must not remember that Tommy was a fishy cuz he didn't want Tommy to stay there so grandpa can't sees me or Tommy when we go in to water,

Come dinner time, Tommy was quietly eating never had he been so quiet, while Dil seemed normal making a mental note that Tommy must be sad that he didn't turn into a fish and he was going to help his big brother turn back into one.

After dinner Didi got Dil and took him to get his bath while Stu took Tommy to bed. Dil was surprised that Tommy wasn't in the tub, they have always had baths together since he could remember, Didi seeing the worried look on Dil's face said "Don't worry Dil Tommy just had his bath when you came back in the morning", Dil was surprised Tommy must really wanted to be in the water if he was willing to be in the tub so soon from coming back from the lake. After Dil's bath Didi placed him in his crib and kissed him goodnight, while Tommy was fast asleep.

The next day in the morning Betty came by asking them if they would like to go to the pool seeing as it was a hot day, Didi was glad to go, she called up Stu from the basement and told him they should go to the pool, Stu agreed immediately, Betty told them that they would all meet at the pool entrance. And that all the kids were going and so were the parents.

After closing the door she remembered Tommy was now afraid of the water, meaning how could she take him to a swimming pool but she just brushed it off Tommy was always brave she was sure he would get past it. So she went upstairs and got everybody ready, once everyone was in their swim trunks she grabbed some towels and the kids' floaties and they all got in the car ready to leave.

After they arrived at the pools, Tommy was so happy to see his friends he wanted to tell them the scary thing that happened to him yesterday, he hugged all his friends saying "boy do I gots something to tell you guys", but as they were walking Chuckie interrupted and said "isn't this fun Tommy we are gonna go to the pool again."

Tommy's face went pale he hadn't realized they were at the pool. He started tugging at his moms legs saying "Mommy" over and over. Didi just picked him up but kept walking, once everyone was ready they took the kids to swimming classes except Didi didn't want to make Tommy swim seeing as he was shivering with fear so she took Dil instead and let Tommy watch, Dil however thought, that maybe Tommy didn't want to swim because he's a fish and because there are no fish there only people he must not want to swim.

After the class they took the kids to a benched area and decided they could take turns watching the kids, the first was Chaz, after about 10 minutes he got up for a soda from the vending machine down the hall. That's when everyone went up to Tommy and asked him what was wrong he told them how he fell in the water, and was scared especially since he felt like someone was pushing him into the lake. Meanwhile Dil grabbed Angelica by the pigtails asking her "Hey Angelica why are babies in fish tanks?"

"Babies aren't in fish tanks, people don't live in water only mermaids do". Answered Angelica.

"What are mermmids?" asked the confused Dil.

"Mermaids drooly" corrected Angelica

"Those are people that have a tail instead of legs like fish but they have a head like people," explained Angelica.

Dil gasped saying "Thank you Angelica" and walked away.

The other kids where trying to get Tommy to at least get close to the pool so he could see it's nothing to be afraid of, he refused taking off his floaties in protest. But they kept pushing him to do it Tommy was reluctant, to do so, but he gave in, they placed their feet dangling by the edge leaving their toes in the water.

The grownups were at the other side of the pool in the deep end to oblivious to see meanwhile the kids were in the separate part of the pool that's specifically deep for diving but people couldn't swim in that area. The life guard had recently gone down to the bathroom while the kids were all trying to assure Tommy that nothing bad would happen when Dil came up behind Tommy and pushed him in the pool, Tommy began to sink, that moment that Dil walked up behind Tommy, Chaz came back seeing the kids by the water he didn't worry because they didn't seem to be in any harm until he saw Dil push Tommy into the pool, Chaz ran to the kids screaming "Get away from the water!", everyone was watching Tommy go deeper into the pool, when Chaz grabbed them and started yelling "Help a child is drowning!", All the grownups began to swim in their direction, Tommy was feeling a burning sensation in his nose and chest like last time and began to panic. He began to feel heavy starting to sink now, He closed his eyes and couldn't move anymore.

Then Stu swam up grabbing Tommy and lifting him up from the water, Tommy had a light shade of purple on his skin from the lack of air, Stu placed him on the cement when Betty began giving CPR After a few minutes Tommy was barely wheezing his chest was the only part of him that was moving but he was alive, Didi was hysterical, she called an ambulance, it wasn't long until Tommy was taken to the hospital she rode in the ambulance with Tommy while Stu took Dil home so they could get some clothes for Didi and Tommy.

At the hospital Tommy was still unconscious, when he had to be taken into emergency care. He had liquid in his lungs and the lack of oxygen had left him in that unconscious state. After the procedure they had took Tommy to a room placing him in an incubator to help him with his breathing and to better monitor him so he wouldn't hurt himself with the machines telling Didi that he might not make it, seeing as he had so much water in his lungs from being underwater so long, she began to cry in that moment Stu came in seeing his wife pretty much destroyed, he asked what was wrong, Didi explained between sobs. Tommy laid unconscious for another day. Dil was surprised when Stu picked him up, he saw Tommy inside what looked like a fish tank but with no water he was puzzled, maybe it was like a tub and water would come out later he thought.

The next day Tommy began to recover actually waking up to find himself surrounded by all his friends and family, but he felt groggy, his chest hurt and he had something in his mouth it was a breathing tube it hurt but he couldn't cry even if he wanted to, he felt so weak, plus an IV drip in his arm, Tommy was scared all he could remember was being in the pool, and he didn't understand how he got here, but at least there was no water close by.

Stu went to the hall screaming for a doctor to help his son, while Didi was holding Tommy's hand, the doctors came in to clear the room and extract the breathing tube and see how he was doing, While Didi was in the hall Chaz hadn't really had a chance to apologize for not taking care of Tommy so he went up to them saying "I'm sorry". He began to ramble on about how it happened when he said "Then if I had known Dil would push Tommy into the pool I would of had never of let them get close."

Didi asked "Dil did what?" he pushed Tommy said Chuckie holding on to Chaz's hand, Didi was furious she turned back and saw Dil she lifted her arm and slapped Dil, leaving a hand print on his face and yelled "YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR BROTHER" tears began to roll down her face. Dil was scared. He began to cry he had never been hit before and now he was slapped by his mom, Dil didn't even understand why, that's when Chuckie asked "Is Tommy going to be ok Daddy."

"I think so Chuckie" answered Chaz.

"Good because he was afraid of the water because someone pushed him into the lake the other day." Continued Chuckie.

"HE DID WHAT!" yelled Didi as she turned back ready to strike Dil again except this time Stu managed to get to her before and tried to calm her down by saying "Remember Didi Dil is still a baby he doesn't understand, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Tommy".

Didi tried to calm down she just turned away and excused herself to go to the bathroom she wasn't ready to see Dil anymore and couldn't help Tommy in any way until the doctors were done. An hour later the doctors had just finished up with Tommy and while he was weak he didn't need the incubator anymore, so he could just rest for another day with some medication he would be better soon enough, the adults led the kids talk with Tommy while they talked to Stu about Didi and Dil.

Tommy asked them what happened, how was he even at the hospital when, Chuckie began to explain that Dil pushed him into the pool because he thought Tommy was a fish, because of what Tommy had said about being in a fish tank when he was little, Tommy was surprised and said "Dil must have had been the one to push me in the lake", realizing this was making Tommy really mad, his pressure was spiking because of his rage, the machine started beeping, scaring the kids so they started crying, the adults rushed in and picked them up saying not to worry. A nurse came in and checked on the equipment, when Stu came in carrying Dil, that's when Tommy began to yell "Bad Dilly, bad Dilly!" his face red with anger, Tommy had been pushed twice now almost drowning, and it was all because of Dil's stupid idea, Stu came close to Tommy leaning over him ignoring Tommy's yelling with Dil in one arm, when Tommy grabbed Dil by his nose and ear, pulled him down making him slip from Stu's arm, falling face first on the bed making him cry before Stu could stop him.

Tommy was suddenly feeling sleepy, the nurse had injected a small sedative into the IV drip so Tommy would calm down, she said maybe it would be best for Tommy to be left alone for now, Stu was scared his kids had never acted this way before and with Dil crying Stu was doing his best to quite him down.

The next day Tommy was released from the hospital with some medicine to take, and as soon as they got home Didi was smothering him with love and attention, bringing him snacks and occasionally checking up on Dil that was in time out in his crib, sure some times he would get out but Didi had taken out all his toys from the room and always closed the door meaning he couldn't be let out, come night time Dil was cranky he hadn't had any attention like he normally would.

Didi tried to give Tommy a bath only as soon as he had gotten into the bathroom he would shout "No mommy no bath!" knowing he was terrified she brought him to the sink seeing as he was still small enough to fit and brought a small little washcloth and a sponge to bathe him with, Tommy was surprised at the first sight of the water opening he flinched but Didi continued she knew he had to get over the fear and would still need to take baths and stay clean regardless.

After his sponge bath she took him to his room dressing him in his pajamas, ready to go to sleep, after tucking in Tommy she knew Dil needed a bath and he deserved a good scrubbing, Didi actually enjoyed making Dil suffer a bit seeing as he never really liked taking baths she scrubbed extra hard as revenge for Tommy and left him in the tub a few minutes more than he would normally not caring how much he splashed and wailed wanting to get out. Tommy on the other hand was restless he couldn't sleep his mind plagued with fears. Then Didi came in and laid Dil down in his crib he was mad never had he had such a bad bath, Didi kissed them both to sleep and turned off the lights before closing the door and walking away.

Dil turned over seeing as he hadn't even spoken to Tommy in 3 days and so much had happened so he asked "Did mommy scrubs you hard cuz it hurts mes, and she gave mes a long bath with cold water." Tommy just ignored Dil

"Tommy are yous ok Tommy?" asked Dil.

"No I'm not Dil, you're a bad baby, cuz of yous I was sent to the hopsicle" said a mad Tommy.

"I'm sorry I just thought you was a fishy and fishys need to swim, like mermaids", said Dil full of joy

That's when Tommy had enough of listening to Dil so he got up from the bed reached into the crib grabbing Dil by the collar and pulling him hard, banging Dil against the wooden bars of the crib, he began to cry so Tommy repeated the process again cutting Dil's lip, Dil was scared, Tommy grabbed Dil by the nose and covered his mouth and screamed in Dil's face "You're a bad brother, I'm not a fishy I was your brother but I don't wants to be your brother anymores! Let me show you what it feels like when you cants breathe." Dil started to worry he couldn't breathe, he pushed away from Tommy with his feet against the crib and got free and managed to crawl too the other side of the crib away from Tommy all out of breath he started crying.

Tommy tried to reach and grab Dil but he was too far away and Tommy didn't want to keep wasting his time on Dil so when he had enough he went back to bed ready to sleep, Stu however came in wondering why Dil was so upset, he came in to find Dil still crying in the crib he picked him up and saw the bloody lip thinking he probably just tripped and banged his face, he went to the bathroom and placed some cream on it letting Dil down on the crib so he could sleep, Dil whipped it away as soon as Stu was gone feeling his lip swollen and hurting that night he cried himself to sleep.

The next day after breakfast away from the kids Didi asked Stu to fill the kiddy pool because the other kids were coming over and it would be a great chance for Tommy to get over his fear of water. Soon after Tommy was being changed before the others arrived and when he saw he was being changed into his swim trunks he began yelling "No mommy!", because he knew every time he wore swim trunks it always involved water. Tommy was crying at the top of his lungs, but Didi just said "Don't worry Tommy you're not going to the pool or a lake don't worry". He just sobbed and whipped his tears away. Dil was also given shorts over his diaper and everyone had floaties just to be safe. As soon as Didi was done changing Dil there was a knock on the door it was Chaz and Kira coming in with their kids and the twins.

They were all in their swim suits, "Well hello everyone" greeted Didi , all the kids said "Hi", andran into the house, Tommy was sitting on the couch pushing Dil off because he didn't want to be around him, when he realized his friends were home he got down from the couch, he went over to them hugging them all.

Suggesting if they could play something else without water, but Kimi was the first to say no and was trying to convince Tommy to be brave, once Didi was done talking to Chaz she came over and took the kids outside showing them the kiddy pool telling Tommy it's not deep so he didn't have to worry about anything and that she would be watching them.

Tommy still wasn't sure, so Didi had a plan B ready she opened the water hose with a bottle at the end with holes poked into it making a sprinkler that all the other babies awed at, while Tommy still stood afraid and grabbed onto Didi's leg, Didi however grabbed Chuckie by the hand and walked him under the spray Chuckie began to have fun so the rest of the Rugrats ran in to join in the fun so Didi went back and grabbed Tommy by the hand and walked him to the others, he was reluctant at first but seeing the others made him forget his worries so he went along and started to have fun, they began to run around under the spray of the water, after a few minutes Didi suddenly left to go to the bathroom when Dil walked up to Tommy and tapped him on the shoulder.

Tommy turned around seeing Dil and said "What, what do you want?" feeling annoyed by his presence.

"Are you a fishy Tommy?" asked Dil.

"No Dil now go away" said tommy turning his back to his brother.

"But Tommy yous said yous was in a fishy tank when yous was a baby-baby, and at the hopsicle you was in a fishy tank…." Said dil when tommy suddenly interrupted him after being fed up with Dil.

"I'm not a fishy Dil!" screamed Tommy, all the other Rugrats stopped to see what was happening, Tommy was yelling at Dil and as he was yelling they were walking to the pool. The pool was now behind them when they stopped moving,

And Dil insisted on Tommy being a fish saying "But fishys have to be in water."

"But I'm a baby Dil, babies don't belong in water", to emphasize this he tapped Dil on the shoulder, Dil however couldn't keep his balance falling into the kiddy pool on his back his legs stuck on the ground not able to get up or move around in the pool. he started to realize he couldn't get up so he began to flail his arms, he tried to kick around but he couldn't lift his feet, he was flailing when all the babies began to cry, Didi was walking out of the bathroom when she heard the kids crying, so she rushed over to see them all huddled over the pool when she saw the horror of Dil flailing and drowning in the pool. Dil was losing consciousness when Didi yanked him out by the arm.

Dil was able to inhale finally but he began to cough up water, so Didi made him stand up on the ground and patted his back to try and relax him however he just continued to have a coughing fit and threw up over and over again until he was empty he fell down on his bottom and had trouble breathing he began to cry knowing that Tommy had to suffer from that twice because of him and Dil was so sorry he never had wanted Tommy to feel bad much less feel what he just went through. Didi picked him up and took him inside he was a mess leaving the babies in the backyard alone.

Phil was the first one to speak after what they just witnessed, "Wow Tommy, I didn't know you could be so mean."

"It was an accident Phil, and he dids it to me two times. He didn't have to go to the hopsicle hu did he cuz I dids and it still hurts when air comes through my nose." Said Tommy.

"No but he just dids it cuz he thoughts you were a fish or a mermaid or merbaby", said Kimi

"But I told Dil I wasn't a fish and he still tried to do it again, I even says he wasn't my brother no mores" added Tommy so they could understand just how mad he was.

They all gasped.

"But Tommy" said a worried Kimi.

"No he was a bad baby, now let's keep playing in the sprinkler I don't wanna be around the pool it still scary" said Tommy shivering of the thought of being close to the pool.

They all looked at each other and they went along with Tommy's idea frolicking under the spray from the hose. Meanwhile Didi was trying to soothe Dil the best she could, she tried lullabies and rocking him until he cried himself to sleep in her arms.

The kids started to grow bored from running under the spray of the water so they went to the kiddy pool but Tommy wasn't sure it was a good idea, they insisted that they would all do it together so he went along with it as they all grabbed each other's hands, they walked in the pool. Tommy was still afraid but put a brave face on, once they were all inside the pool they decided to sit down. Tommy was afraid but he pushed the thought away he would have fun with his friends and they all began splashing water everywhere.

Once it was lunch time Didi came outside telling the kids that play time was over, they all looked disappointed but then Phil and Lil's tummy began to grumble so they began to giggle, Didi dried them all as they were going inside and placed a towel under their seats. She went to go wake up Dil so he could have his lunch, he was sad he kept thinking he almost drowned and how bad he felt after. She sat him down with the others and went upstairs to clean a closet.

Dil asked Tommy "Why was yous in a fishy tank when yous was a baby-baby Tommy?"

Tommy just ignored him while the other kids just ate quietly not wanting to get in the middle.

"Tommy your my bruber" said Dil with a sad face.

Tommy however yelled "No I'm not go look for a fishy to be your brother! Stomping his fist on the table.

"But you said you was in a fishy tank and fishys need water like Phil's fishy" said Dil pointing over at Phil. They all looked over at Phil who sat there eating not paying any attention to Dil's comment.

"Leave me alone Dil" said Tommy

Dil just sighed saying "Ok Tommy." He felt sad Tommy didn't want to talk to him.

After lunch Didi changed them all with the clothes their parents had left for them, she closed the backyard door so the kids wouldn't be tempted in going into the pool again and went back upstairs to continue to clean up the closet, leaving all the kids in the playpen.

Everyone was huddled together talking while Dil was alone on the other side of the playpen, Tommy went to unlock the playpen so they could all play in the living room, everyone ran out only Dil was the last one left and as Dil was walking out Tommy pushed him back making him fall on his bottom and said "You stay here you naughty baby". then he locked the playpen, Dil quickly got up but couldn't open up the playpen, Dil began to scream "Tommy!", but nobody wanted to get in the middle of the brotherly argument so they went along with Tommy and decided to play tag in the living room, while Dil just kept crying or screaming to anyone who would come close to let him out.

After a few minutes Chuckie ran past and Dil managed to grab his arm, screaming Chuckie "Let me outs". Chuckie looked at Tommy who was running on the other side of the room and then looked at Dil tears rolling down his cheeks, he opened up the lock so Dil could leave. When Tommy looked over in Chuckie's direction, he began filling up with rage knowing that Dil will probably try and drown him again, he ran over to Dil and pushed him down, he grabbed Dil by the collar and said "Come on Chuckie help me make Dil into a fishy so he knows what it feels like", Tommy had the intention of dragging Dil to the bathroom and filling up the tub so Dil would know what it would feel like to be a baby in water.

But Chuckie had enough, so he stood in front of Tommy saying "No Tommy you have to stop remember Tommy Dil is a baby he doesn't understand". However Tommy had pushed passed Chuckie and managed to drag Dil all the way to the stairs, Dil was scared he knew he wouldn't be able to swim like a fish.

Tommy was thinking how Dil will finally understand the difference between a fish and a baby as he kept dragging Dil up the stairs, Chuckie kept trying to reason with Tommy by saying "Remember Tommy you said you were in a fish tank and Dil just thought you might swim", but they had now made it to the bathroom doors and as soon as they went past the thresh hold Tommy closed the door making sure Dil couldn't get away he screamed at Dil "Dil you get nakey so we can see if you're a fishy like me", he let go of Dil who ran to a corner while Tommy was grabbing a few towels to use as steps so he could make Dil go into the tub, he then opened the faucet so the tub could begin to fill up when he looked over at Dil shivering in a corner still dressed when Tommy went over and grabbed Dil by the diaper ripping it off, suddenly Chuckie grabbed onto Tommy's arm and yelled at Tommy right in his face

"Tommy stop!"

He paused Chuckie never yells at him, "Remember you have to be sponsitive for your brother, I wouldn't do this to Kimi, remember you thought your daddy was a robot and we tried everything and he even screamed and he wasn't a robot", Tommy stopped cold in his tracks, he remembered he use to believe his dad was a robot and that with Chuckie's help they tried everything to prove he was a robot, until they were finally convinced that he wasn't one, but his dad couldn't talk to him so he had to try everything to test it and Tommy and Dil were different they could understand each other.

His let go of the diaper and sat down and started crying, saying between sobs "I'm a bad brother", He cleaned his tears and walked over to Dil who was still shivering on the bathroom mat, half naked turned away from Tommy his hands over his head face down, Tommy grabbed his arm, but didn't pull, Dil was scared but looked up to see a sobbing Tommy,

"Don't worry Dil I won't see if you're a fishy. I know you're a baby, I'm sorry if I scares you but you made me afraids of water, and I used to like baths, all cuz you pushed me in the lake….…..Dil, come on talks to me"

Dil was scared, but stated to get up and began talking saying, "I'm sowwy Tommy, yous saids you was in a fishy tank, and fishys like water, and you like baths and I don't likes baths, so I thoughts if you was in the water with other fishys you would get a tale and swims away and be a happy fishy. And mommy and daddy would get a fishy tank with lots of other fishys so you could play with." He said smiling

Tommy was unsure of what to say. So Chuckie stepped in saying, "See Tommy Dil was trying to make you happy," Tommy looked at Dil, and extended his hand with the diaper, saying "Here Dil", Dil grabbed it and tried putting it on only when Tommy took it off he ripped it. Once Dil fixed the diaper more or less having to hold it from one side Tommy began to apologies by saying "I'm sorry Dil, but next time you thinks I'm something or someone is something asks mes I can tells you, okay Dilly"

Dil said "Sowwy Tommy im a bad brober, mommy doesn't like me no mores cuz I thoughts yous was a fishy."

"No Dilly im sure mommy loves yous but you can't push babies in water ok." Tommy walked over to the tub and closed the faucet now not forgetting his idea of revenge for Dil, he walked over to Dil and hugged him, Dil returned the hug, and Chuckie spoke saying "There ya see now we can all have fun together."

They worked together to open the door and to their surprise Kimi Phil and Lil were on the other side of the door, Kimi being the first one to speak, "Are you guys brothers again?" Tommy and Dil just looked at each other and said at the same time "Yes."

"Great lets go play together down stairs", said Kimi.

The kids were playing all day long in the living room until all the parents came by to pick them up, after dinner Didi noticed that Dil and Tommy were getting along so she asked Stu if that was weird seeing as if nothing had happened between them, Stu said "Don't worry deed they are kids they get over things like this all the time."

After dinner Didi grabbed the kids and took them to the bathroom to take a bath, she put them down on the bathroom floor, she undressed them both, and tried getting Dil in the tub seeing as he still hated taking baths, she tried with Tommy but he grasped onto her dress and began yelling "No mommy!", but Didi said "Come on Tommy look Dil's in the bath and nothing bad is happening so don't worry". Tommy looked down at Dil in the tub splashing around trying to get out of the tub so he wasn't convinced forcing Didi to pry his hands off her dress and dangled him down by his arms so he wouldn't latch on to anything else, as soon as he was in the water, he started yelling "Mommy!" over and over, Didi tried to give them a quick bath but with both of them trying to get out it was impossible, Dil grabbed Tommy by the arm when he was about to slip, and Tommy noticed Dil's worried face and he knew he needed to be brave for his brother, so he began to smile, Dil seeing this sat down and waited as Didi began to bathe him, Tommy wanted to get out of the tub as soon as possible, and he sat down and began to play with his rubber ducky, as soon as Didi was done with Dil she began to clean Tommy, who dropped the smile and gave her a sad look, grabbing her arm and saying "Mommy" with a sad tone, making her understand that he wanted out of the tub.

Once he was clean Tommy grabbed onto her arm giving a small whimper, so Didi took him out and began to dry him, Dil tried to get out he was always the first one to get out of the tub he hated being in there, as soon as Didi was done with Tommy she began with Dil who was impatient, after she dressed them in their pajamas she grabbed each one by the hand and walked them to their room, she tucked them both in and gave them a goodnight kiss, after that she turned off the lights and closed the door.

Dil stood up in the crib and asked Tommy "Tommy are yous okays?"

"Yeah Dilly why" lied Tommy he was still afraid of the water.

"Cuz you gots out of the bath fast." Said Dil no happy he was left second.

"Mommy wanted to take me out was all" said tomy trying to brush it off.

"So yours nots afraid ofs water no mores?" asked Dil still worried.

"No Dil not anymores, just no more pushing me into water ok Dil."

"Ok Tommy nighty night" yawned a tiered Dil.

"Night-night Dil" yawned tommy as he fell asleep

The end


End file.
